Did We Ate the Death Eaters?
by Goldstein-Izayoi
Summary: Setelah mendengar isu bahwa Pelahap Maut bakal kabur ke Gensokyo, Remilia mengambil tindakan. Tindakan apa, sih? (contains implicit Patchy/Saku)


_Scarlet Devil Mansion, Gensokyo  
Beberapa minggu setelah tewasnya Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort_

Lonceng ruang makan berdentang sembilan kali. Saat itu, makan malam baru berakhir (padahal sajiannya sudah habis sejam sebelumnya; dasar cewek, sekalinya ngerumpi, berjam-jam juga betah :p). Salah satu menu yang ada hari itu – tumis kangkung (!) – terasa aneh di lidah Remilia. 'Sakuya pakai saus apa sih, kok rasanya gak jelas begini?_'_ pikirnya.

Hanya saja, rasa penasaran Remilia teralihkan oleh bisikan Meiling pada Sakuya yang kebetulan ia dengar, 'S-Sakuya, beneran, nih, Gensokyo habis kemasukan Pelahap Maut?' Sakuya hanya bisa angkat bahu karena ia juga tak tahu apakah ada 'Pelahap Maut' yang benar-benar masuk Gensokyo, lalu balik berbisik, 'Nanti biar kutanyakan kepada Patchouli-sama.' Lain cerita dengan Remilia, yang mendadak dihinggapi paranoia.

* * *

_Lho, kok?_

* * *

Belakangan ini, ia menyaksikan perpustakaan tempat Patchouli beroperasi dimasuki beberapa macam orang dengan latar belakang yang berbeda.

Saat perpustakaan itu dimasuki Marisa, Remilia tidak merasa ada yang aneh; ia sudah sering _ngeluyur_ ke sana tanpa pemberitahuan. Marisa hanya kabur dengan sebuah dokumen – yang entah ia curi atau terima dari Patchouli – yang dikemas begitu rahasia, seolah ia berisi cetak biru bangunan rahasia tempat menyiksa aktivis anti-supremasi-_pureblood_ (!?) yang telah Patchouli rancang tanpa sepengetahuan penghuni lain _mansion _itu – bahkan Koakuma, asisten pribadinya – atas perintah Lord Voldemort. Yang ia tahu, air muka Marisa tidak seperti orang habis menang atau kalah duel setelah ia keluar dari perpustakaan itu.

(_"Yang benar saja, surat dari Kau-Tahu-Siapa pun tak pernah kudapat," kata Patchouli kepada penulis. Si penulis lalu berteriak, "Woi, Patchy, enggak memecah tembok keempat kenapa?"_)

Namun, begitu segolongan tokoh yang biasanya tidak ada urusan apa-apa dengan Patchouli – antara lain Cirno, peri es yang biasa beroperasi di Misty Lake di dekat puri itu; Kamishirasawa Keine, _were-hakutaku_ yang menjadi guru di desa terdekat; Yagokoro Eirin, dokter yang berasal dari bulan (eh, yang ini lumayan sering berurusan dengan Patchouli, ding, tapi biasanya karena penyakit asma Patchouli); Kochiya Sanae, _miko _(_shrine maiden__; _mohon maaf, penulis kurang tahu padanannya dalam bahasa Indonesia ^^; – Pen.) yang konon kabarnya berasal dari 'dunia luar' dan kini menetap di Kuil Moriya, di puncak Pegunungan Youkai; serta Hoshiguma Yuugi, satu di antara sekian banyak oni yang tinggal di bawah – tiba-tiba mendatanginya, Remilia sadar, sesuatu yang amat genting telah terjadi. "Tapi apa?" pikirnya.

Siapa yang bakal menyangka, di balik laku-lakunya yang hampir menunjukkan kalau dia _hikikomori _(orang yang menarik diri dari masyarakat secara berkepanjangan – Pen.), Patchouli Knowledge sebenarnya mata-mata Kementerian Sihir Inggris? Beberapa minggu belakangan, setelah tewasnya pimpinan puncak Pelahap Maut, Tom "Lord Voldemort" Marvolo Riddle, Kementerian Sihir Inggris mengirim sebuah pesan melalui burung hantu kepadanya, mengabarkan kematian Voldemort dan memberi tahu Patchouli agar tidak membiarkan Pelahap Maut kabur ke Gensokyo. Sebagai antisipasi, ia diminta mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin 'panitia penyambutan' terhadap anggota Pelahap Maut yang berhasil masuk.

Tak pelak, gara-gara Marisa yang secara kebetulan menyambanginya dua puluh lima _jam _setelah burung hantu itu tiba, belum dua bulan sudah banyak yang bersedia bekerjasama meringkus Pelahap Maut. Selain Scarlet Devil Mansion sendiri, simpatisan yang terkumpul termasuk Kuil Hakurei, Kuil Moriya (dan penghuni Pegunungan Youkai di mana Kuil Moriya berada), orang desa, Eientei, koloni oni bawah tanah, Misty Lake, dan Forest of Magic. Itu yang secara _tersurat_ menyatakan kesediaan, belum yang tersirat.

Bisikan Meiling kepada Sakuya itulah yang membuatnya 'tahu' apa yang terjadi: ada 'Pelahap Maut,' yang ia sendiri baru dengar, yang masuk Gensokyo. Ia tahu apa kata Sunzi dalam _The Art of War_, 'jika kau mengenali dirimu dan musuhmu, kemenangan pasti akan kau dapat; jika kau mengenali dirimu tanpa mengenali musuhmu, kemenangan dan kekalahan akan tiba dalam jumlah yang sama; jika kau tak mengenali dirimu dan musuhmu, kekalahan pasti akan kau dapat.' (kira-kira begitu terjemahan lepasnya~ :p – Pen.)

Tapi, bukan Remilia namanya kalo paranoia seperti itu saja membuatnya mati kutu di tempat. Karena ia belum tahu benar seperti apa belang sejati Pelahap Maut, ia lalu menyambangi Patchouli, yang, ia pikir, berhubung sudah menghilang lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu, paling juga di dalam perpustakaan.

* * *

_Beberapa saat kemudian, di taman _mansion_..._

* * *

Patchouli, yang tak ia temukan di Perpustakaan Voile – 'sarang' Patchouli – ternyata ia temukan di taman luar _mansion_ itu dengan Sakuya. Belum lama ia melihat mereka, ia mendengar suara yang lembut, "Azai-chan, ada kabar baru dari Kementrian soal 'dia?'"

Suara itu jelas suara Patchouli, jelas ditujukan kepada Sakuya (ia kemudian menggeleng), dan jelas Remilia tak tahu siapa yang Patchouli maksud dengan 'dia.' #plak

Ya, serupa dengan Patchouli, "Izayoi" Sakuya juga mata-mata, kali ini untuk Kementrian Sihir Jepang, dengan nama asli _Azai_ Sakuya. Tidak lama setelah burung hantu pos yang mengirim surat untuk Patchouli datang, muncul burung gagak pos khas Kementrian Sihir Jepang yang mengirim pesan untuknya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, pesan itu, juga pesan dari Kementrian Sihir Inggris untuk Patchouli, dienkripsi dengan _one-time pad_.

"'Kau-Tahu-Siapa?' Belum ada," katanya sebelum ia menggeleng. Tapi, ada satu hal yang harus kita awasi," sambungnya, "Harian Bunbunmaru."

"Bun-bun-oh, aku ingat~! 'Tengu gagak' itu (Shameimaru Aya – Pen.), kan?" tanya Patchouli, disambung anggukan Sakuya. "Sudah berapa, nih, yang udah dia fitnah terlibat Pelahap Maut?" lanjut Sakuya panas.

"Senin lalu yang kena '_miko_ gunung' (Kochiya Sanae – Pen.), Rabu-nya 'kitsune' (Yakumo Ran – Pen.), Kamis setelahnya 'bu guru' (Kamishirasawa Keine – Pen.), Sabtu-nya nuduh '_miko_ satunya lagi' (Hakurei Reimu – Pen.), Minggu sekarang malah menyebut 'peri es' (Cirno – Pen.). Besok siapa lagi, kita!? Tuh surat kabar emang terkenal ngibulnya, tapi ya nggak segininya juga, kali!" jawab Remilia makin berapi-api. Harian Bunbunmaru terkenal bukan karena beritanya akurat, tapi justru sebaliknya, karena beritanya 'sedikit dilebih-lebihkan.'

"Re-Remi?/_Ojou-sama_?" kedua mata-mata itu terkejut. '_Fuuh~_ _kirain siapa,' _batin Sakuya lega. Sebenarnya, Remilia sudah tahu keduanya adalah mata-mata Kementrian Sihir.

"Ck ck ck, pantas belakangan ini kau sering keluar perpustakaan, ternyata 'pacaran sama dia,' ya~" goda Remilia usil.

"Iih, Remi apaan, sih -_-" ujar Patchouli risih dengan godaan Remilia. Kalau bukan karena Remilia adalah nyonyanya, Sakuya juga bakal mengeluarkan pernyataan serupa.

"Patchy, kamu risih apa risih, kok merah gitu~ :3" goda Remilia makin usil setelah ia melihat muka Patchouli yang biasanya pucat menjadi semerah kepiting rebus ketika Remilia menyebutnya 'pacaran dengan Sakuya.'

"Sekali-sekali dia juga perlu keluar, biar nggak terus-terusan kena debu perpustakaan," Sakuya membuat 'pembenaran' mengapa ia malam-malam 'berduaan' dengan Patchouli. 'Pembenaran,' dengan tanda kutip, karena pembenaran yang asli adalah pembicaraan pribadi bukan antara pustakawan suatu _mansion_ dengan _maid_ kepalanya, namun antara dua mata-mata Kementrian Sihir yang berbeda asal negaranya.

"Tapi ya jangan malam-malam juga, Sakuya -_-" kata Patchouli, _missing the point_. Sakuya _sweatdrop_.

"Menurut Remi, apa mungkin kalau ...," pertanyaan Patchouli terpotong oleh sebuah suara _KRESEK!_ yang sepertinya berasal dari sebatang pohon di dekat mereka bertiga.

'Sepertinya, ada yang tidak beres dengan pohon itu,' bisik Remilia kepada mereka bertiga. 'Jadi, menurut Remi, apa mungkin kalau si "tengu gagak" itu ...,' pertanyaan itu terpotong lagi, kali ini oleh suara _KRESEK! _dari pohon yang sama.

"Siapa itu!?" seru ketiganya ke arah sumber suara. Hening. Mereka bertiga dalam diam sepakat untuk mengganti topik, dari Pelahap Maut menjadi makan malam tadi.

"Eh, omong-omong, tadi itu kau beri apa, sih, Sakuya, kok rasanya agak berbeda? Darah Pelahap Maut?" tanya Remilia setengah iseng setengahnya lagi usil. #diceplok

"_Na-nani_? 'Darah Pelahap Maut' apa, _Ojou-sama_? o.O" jawab Sakuya, kaget akan apa yang Remilia tanyakan. "Pelahap Maut-nya saja belum pernah ketemu, bagaimana bisa yakin itu darah Pelahap Maut? Perasaan tadi ...," lanjutnya takut-takut, terpotong oleh suara _shutter_ kamera.

_CKRIIT~ _"Siapa itu!?" seru mereka bertiga ke arah pohon yang sama.

_KRESEK! WESS! _Sesuatu yang bersayap hitam dengan cepat keluar dari pohon itu. Berhubung waktu malam, sulit dilihat siapa sebenarnya dia, meski mereka bertiga punya gambaran siapa sebenarnya dia (Aya).

* * *

_Mereka bertiga lalu bubar mengurus urusan masing-masing. Keesokan harinya~_

* * *

"SHAMEIMARUUU~! ! AWAS YAAA, GUE SUMPAHIN JADI GAGAK GORENG KAMU!" Remilia mengamuk sejadi-jadinya begitu ia membaca tajuk Harian Bunbunmaru hari itu, membuat panik seisi _mansion_ dan membuat mereka merubung (?) Remilia.

"_Ojou-sama/_Remi, ada apa?" tanya Sakuya dan Patchouli panik. Belum dua menit Remilia menyerahkan surat kabar itu, mereka berdua ikutan tersulut.

"Nah, kan, Harian Bunbunmaru kalo memfitnah kebablasan lagi," kata Sakuya sebal.

'Makanya itu, Sakuya, sejak Keine tiba-tiba dituduh terlibat Pelahap Maut, aku curiga kalau yang sebenarnya Pelahap Maut tuh _Aya_! Mana mungkin Keine tiba-tiba mengkhianati penduduk desa!?' bisik Patchouli _mangkel_.

Sakuya mengangguk, setuju atas kecurigaan Patchouli, 'Mm-hm. Mana aku secara tersurat disebut di _headline_, lagi. Padahal, tahu Pelahap Maut saja darimu dan Kementrian.'

'Lagian, kalo mau memfitnah orang, kira-kira dong. Masa Cirno juga disikat, sih? - -;' bisik Patchouli.

* * *

_Memangnya, hari itu tajuk Harian Bunbunmaru apa, sih, kok mereka bertiga bisa tersulut secepat itu?_

"Nih," Patchouli, dengan memecah tembok keempat (lagi!), memperlihatkan surat kabar itu kepada penulis.

_**SCARLET DEVIL MANSION: MARKAS BESAR PELAHAP MAUT DI GENSOKYO?  
**__Sakuya menyangkal keberadaan Pelahap Maut karena ia sendiri Pelahap Maut?_

"Oh, pantesan, kena fitnah segede giitu mana mungkin nggak mangkel :/" penulis hanya bisa _pokerface_.

* * *

_~ the end ~_

* * *

_A/N: Kalo lu mengira _one-time pad_ ada hubungannya dengan _(breast-)pad_ Sakuya [sumpah, geregetan ane ama tuh meme, untung udah berkurang popularitasnya sebelum ane masuk fandom Touhou], mending lu bunuh diri aja, gih! _One-time pad_ merujuk pada sebuah teknik enkripsi yang, k__alau dijalankan dengan benar, akan membuat pesan yang dienkripsi aman mutlak dari pihak tak berwenang karena secara matematis ia tak mungkin diretas._

_Soal Aya termasuk anggota Pelahap Maut atau bukan, terserah bagaimana pembaca menafsirkannya; kebenarannya sengaja saya gantung. _:v

_Disclaimer: Ane hanya punya ide sinting miring gak pake casting dalam naskah ini. Kalo ada yang nekat meng-kopas naskah ini tanpa seizin penulis, pelaku bakal dicekoki Polyjuice plus bulu sayap Aya (sehingga menjadi mirip Aya) dan lima detik kemudian di-drop di Scarlet Devil Mansion. Penghuni _mansion_ tersebut, yang nggak mungkin tahu kalau itu bukan Aya, tapi cuma mirip Aya, bakal mengeroyok tengu gagak jadi-jadian itu. Dijamin akhirnya tidak akan baik~ _:v


End file.
